Christmas Chances
by SisAngel
Summary: A very very VERY late Christmas oneshot. Rated for things that happen under mistletoe *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* lol


**Ok, so I know what you're thinking. "WTH?!?! It's about time, woman! Where have you been?" Well, take one broken computer, sprinkle in a crazy-busy holiday season, and a dash of writers block, and stir. Bake at 350 for 20 minutes and you have the last few months of my life. But I am back with good music to write to and a whole bag full of inspiration. I have a few one shots and songfics as well that I wrote, hoping to get my creative juices flowing, and guess what? it worked. So here I am with a new oneshot for you with my apologies metaphorically stapled to it and a promise that I will post new chapters of my two in-progress fics soon. Forgive? :)**

**I'd like to thank my friend **_xwittychickx_** for being my friend first and foremost, but also for being so supportive and understanding in my time of writers block and for coming up with the title for this story.**

**Check out her fics! She's awesome!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone for your patience, the favorites, subscriptions, alerts, and of course, the wonderful reviews. The sweet things you beautiful people say makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! :D Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**PS My cat had kittens today! They're so cuuuuuuute!!! Sorry, I felt like bragging XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, but it is one of my favorite songs!**

* * *

At the annual Jeffersonian Christmas party, everyone was having a good time. Jack Hodgins was sipping some eggnog near the buffet in a dashing tuxedo that was tailored to fit him perfectly. The usual black jacket and slacks and white button-down shirt were accented by a red and green tie-dye bow-tie. When he looked up from his watch he nearly did a spit-take his eggnog at the sight of his fiance, Angela Montenegro, walk in wearing a slim black dress that loosely hugged every curve perfectly. Simple spaghetti straps delicately held the fabric on. The hem came just above her knees and flowed like an ocean wave as she walked. A thin red and green tie-dyed sash was loosely tied around her waist and the ends came down to the hem of the dress. She saw him staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape, and smiled brightly, gliding over to him in her sexy strut, her black strappy heels clicking lightly on the hard floor. She touched a finger to his chin and closed his mouth for him.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she said seductively and kissed him on the lips.

Cam Saroyan entered the room wearing a crimson strapless mini-dress with matching pumps, catching the attention of a fellow pathologist; a tall blond man with eyes the color of freshly sprouted leaves.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bright smile, extending his hand to her.  
"You may," she smiled back, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Seeley Booth was standing at the buffet table, eating a cocktail sausage and minding his own business. His classic tuxedo formed to his every muscle, causing the women, and some men, to stare at the sexy, James Bond-ish man and flirt as they walked by. He ignored them mostly, smiling and graciously rejecting the ladies like the gentleman he was raised to be and shaking his head with a 'sorry' look at the men, laughing on the inside. In his classic Booth style, he wore a bow-tie with Christmas lights printed on it, a belt buckle that read 'Merry X-mas!' and, beneath the hem of his pant legs, you could spy a pair of red and green striped socks. He briefly glanced toward the door and quickly took a double take when he saw Brennan come through the doors. She wore an off-the-shoulder dress in the same shade of turquoise as her eyes. The boddess was fitted to her, but the skirt, from the hip down to just above her knee, flowed as she moved toward Booth, her signature smirk in place. Her auburn hair fell onto her shoulders in gentle curls, tickling her bare neck.  
Booth suddenly realized that he had stopped breathing the moment he saw her and coughed a little until he started again, standing straighter and fixing his bow-tie nervously.  
"Hey, Booth," she said as she came up to him and looked him over.  
"H-hey, Bones," he silently cursed himself fro stuttering. "You. Look. Amazing," he purposely spaced the words to give them more emphasis.  
She blushed. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."  
"Thank you," and out came the charm smile.  
They stood there in awkward for a moment before he found the courage to ask her to dance. She looked at him with wide eyes like a deer in the headlights.  
"Um...sure," she finally said and they both smiled.  
He took her hand and led her out into the dance floor.

Angela, upon seeing them start to dance to the song with a moderate tempo playing, went up to the DJ and whispered into his ear, pointing at her best friend and her hunk of a partner. The DJ smiled and nodded, changing CDs when the song was over.

As the saxophone intro to "I'll Be" began, Brennan and Booth looked at each other. Booth smiled reassuringly and Brennan couldn't help but smile with him. She put her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers together. He gingerly placed his hands on her hips and they began to move slowly to the beautiful song. It started stiffly, but once they looked deep within each other's eyes and each saw that the other was trying to say 'these lyrics are the way I feel about you', they became more comfortable as the fears and doubts melted away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and into a hug as they continued swaying slowly. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and he gently rested his head on hers. As the song ended and they slowly pulled apart, Angela walked by, clearing her throat and pointing toward the ceiling above Booth and Brennan. They both looked up and saw what would be the thing to finally erase what little of the line was left; a bright green sprig of mistletoe accented by a red bow was hanging from the rafters. They looked back down into each other's nervous eyes.  
"We don't have to," he said.  
"Right. There is no puckish DA blackmailing me," she added with a smile.  
"Right," he grinned.  
"Yes. We don't have-" she was interrupted by his lips landing on hers.  
Their eyes slid shut as they lost themselves in the moment. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to her as he held her face in his hands.

Across the room, Angela was doing a small victory dance when Hodgins pulled her into a kiss.

By now, they were past 'kiss' and well into 'makeout' as they slowly pulled apart, the need for air too strong to ignore anymore. Staring at the passion in each other's eyes, they both knew what had just happened and what was about to happen. They had crossed the line he had drawn, but they were heading for something they both wanted.

* * *

**Review if you love kittens and/or B&B and Hodgela! XD**


End file.
